


nothing lasts forever(but this is getting good now)

by lolitalouist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Crying, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, also none of the other boys are relevant in this, kinda based off of the wildest dreams music video, sad boys, sorry bout it, theyre sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitalouist/pseuds/lolitalouist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in love but nothing lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing lasts forever(but this is getting good now)

"God you're gorgeous, you're just so electric, don't you know that?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, which made him whimper into Louis' shoulder. Harry looked up into Louis' eyes, they were clouded with tears. That's when Harry remembered that it's their last night together. Louis wanted to make it count, he wanted to let Harry know that he meant something to him, Harry just wanted to rip the bandaid off quickly. he didn't want to have his brain constantly foggy thinking about the feeling of Louis' lips tracing patterns onto his glistening, sweat slicked skin. Louis gently reached up and stroked Harry's cheek and then brushed a silky curl away from his face so he could plant a lingering kiss on Harry's forehead. they both knew from the start that this wasn't going to last. they'd gone through many fights about it finally deciding that once the filming is done they wouldn't see each other. they were both going to miss sneaking out of their trailers to the set area and kissing under the bright set lights while Harry's innocent eyes glistened with love. they were going to miss hiding out in each other's trailers to make love with slow, loving movements and empty promises. Harry's thoughts ended abruptly when Louis carded his hand through Harry's long curls.   
"love, please talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is you want." Louis whispered softly into Harry's skin.  
Harry's eyes glassed over when he looked up at Louis and whispered   
"what I want is you. I want to wake up next to you and I want you to hold me and protect me but we can't this is so unfair! why can't you man up and just say you love a boy!?" Harry shouted suddenly frustrated with everything. Louis stood up defensively,   
"Why are you blaming this all on me? You had just as much a choice in this decision as I did! Harry do you think it doesn't fucking hurt me too? you're the love of my fucking life and I can never see you again because no one would accept us, that's not even the full reason, you know how people are. people have been physically hurt for who they choose to love, do you have any fucking idea what I would do if anyone were to lay a hand on you? I would die for you, Harry. this is the best decision and you know it." Louis' tone of voice took a whole 360 turn around and went from yelling to chocking back a sob while he spoke quietly, "I can't lose you, Harry. I know it feels like we're losing each other but I can't let anything happen to you. please you have to understand me."  
"Louis, I don't understand. I'm sorry. I love you with everything I've got but I can't keep doing this I don't want to anymore. I'm just so tired."   
With that Harry walked back to his own trailer across the lot to pack his belongings for the early plane ride. 

\- 1 year later -  
Harry stepped out of the limo onto the red carpet. Flashing lights blinded him and the questions people hurled at him gave him a headache. the movie premiere was the last place he wanted to be, well actually the last place he wanted to be was in the same vicinity as Louis, the boy who had made him feel beautiful and special and so so needed. but that's exactly where he was. over all the people he couldn't spot Louis but he knew he was near as he heard a mix of both his and Louis' names being chanted from the crowd. as he stepped a little further away from the car he finally spotted Louis. on his arm was a beautiful brunette girl, with a sparkling smile. on her ring finger she sported a huge rock. Harry felt sick to his stomach. he was all a game to Louis. the whole night Harry kept his distance and he left as soon as he was able, but not before noticing Louis was running after the limo Harry was in. he was just a few minutes too late.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is ugly I wrote it in like an hour just bc I wanted to and I love the wildest dreams video but I think I'm gonna write a longer and not as ugly version with the same kind of story line but maybe like a different ending.


End file.
